You Belong With Me
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: Just a short song fic to You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift Matt/Jen RyanThorpe all the way!


**You Belong With Me**

I glanced sideways as Matt angrily hung up his mobile. I'd heard almost every word of the argument he had had with his girlfriend, Emma, as we drove down the road on the way to Ballarat to visit a victim's family.

I don't think Emma totally understands the enormity of our jobs and that's what's upsetting her, Matt never being home. But I didn't think that Matt could upset anyone; it just wasn't in his nature. Well he'd never upset me.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that, Jen," Matt says after he put his mobile away.

I just wave a hand at him as I turned the radio on.

You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humour  
Like I do

I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

As I listed to the lyrics I laughed at the irony of the them, noticed how true it was for us, including it being Tuesday.

"Emma hates country music," Matt said, listening to the lyrics of the song.

"Well she doesn't know what she's missing out on," I reply, looking over at him.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Now that verse is just too dead on... I don't think he does know that I understand him better than, if you could please excuse my language, that stupid bitch.

But it was just too true; I understand him better than 'She' ever will in a million years.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that

But why is he with a girl like that... She's like a version of Barbie! But Barbie's better looking... Hmmm… When did I ever think of Barbie like that?

I don't wear high heels just because it would be annoying trying to run after suspect with those things on.

I bet she was a cheerleader? I was never into any of that sort of stuff; I was more of a tomboy, loved getting out and dirty unlike the popular girls.

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favourite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Matt does often drive to my place in the middle of the night... But that's just to pick me up when we have to go to – Oh my god... I have always wondered why he'd pick me up instead of me just taking my own car.

Wow... He just wanted to spend time with me... Now I'm starting to understand his motives, and I just can't wipe this smirk off my face... Oh gosh... He's looking at me like that again, like he does when I have said or done something funny.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?

I think he has thought about that... and maybe that's why he's dating Emma?

But I will still be waiting when he finally realizes that we're meant to be together, even if it takes an eternity.

_Fin..._

Hope everyone enjoyed this short piece of fluff, I just thought I might take a journey into Jen's head and manipulate her thoughts a little... but I think they might have already been like that before I arrived!!!


End file.
